1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a cutting device for a belt-like object, being designed to be used when cutting a belt-like object such as a rolled paper or a long sheet of synthetic resin in desired lengths while feeding the object in succession.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The device for cutting a belt-like object being supplied in succession at a constant speed by desired length is commonly known in a form such as a cutter of a printing machine.
According to such conventional devices, it is generally required to provide a supporting member, which supports the cutting part of an object to be cut from behind, in the form of a frame. However, when cutting an object such as a tape being sticky on both sides as being supported it from behind, it easily happens that the tape itself sticks to the supporting member or that a sticky substance of the tape surface is removed and remains on the supporting member. Therefore, for cutting such an object such as this, it has been expected to develop a cutting device which can cut an object in a suspended state without providing a supporting member having such a function as described above.